


Yours

by capsicle_joy (daggersofLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sweet Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersofLoki/pseuds/capsicle_joy
Summary: Here's a cute Bucky x Reader where the specifically female reader has a rough day at work and Bucky cheers her up! Happy reading!





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a cute Bucky x Reader where the specifically female reader has a rough day at work and Bucky cheers her up! Happy reading!

Your legs pushed against the merciless fabric of your pencil skirt as you trekked up the stairs to your apartment. After an extremely awful day at work, you came home to your elevator being broken. You regretted renting an apartment that was placed on the eighth floor of the building when you made it past the second flight of stairs and your thighs were already screaming in pain. You released a particularly pain-filled grunt when your heels clanked against the platform of the eighth floor. You brushed your skirt flat and continued down the hallway, looking for the door that had the comfort of home directly behind it.

Shoving your key into the lock, you twisted your wrist, pushing the door open quickly before jostling it closed behind you. You leaned against the door, kicking the six-inch stilettos off your feet. You swallowed the lump in your throat and closed your eyes, inhaling deeply in an attempt to feel better after the worst possible day in history. 

The sound of your boyfriend's voice echoing throughout the room made you feel a thousand times better almost immediately. "Doll?" He turned the corner and came into view, rushing over to you after comprehending the look on your face. Your subconsciously flung your arms around his neck, suppressing the sobs that threatened to rack your weary form. Sinking your teeth into your tongue to hold back your wails, you clung onto Bucky as if your life depended on it, allowing a shaky sigh of relief to, in a way, relax you as his arms found their way, wrapping around you in a tight embrace. "It's okay, darlin'. Let everything out." He knew you were trying to suppress your cries, therefore he felt the obligation to remind you that it was okay to cry.

With his reminder, you relaxed your hold on him and burst into a fit of sobs. He gently lowered you both to the ground as you continued to weep in his arms. He pulled you onto his lap, softly whispering sweet nothings in your ear as he stroked tender pieces of your (color) hair. You felt safe in his arms and you stayed there for longer than you needed to, basking in the warmth and peace he always provided for you no matter what.

After a long ten minutes of crying, you finally began to calm down, sniffing softly as you tightened your hold on him. It didn't go unnoticed - Bucky returned the gesture - and said the only words you needed to hear.

"It's okay. I've got you." His metal arm massaged circles into the back of your right shoulder as the fingers of his other hand continued gently combing through your (color) locks. "What happened, Doll?"

You swallowed thickly as a tear slid the rest of the way down, dripping from your jawbone as you cleared your throat in order to speak clearly. "Just... a bad day." He nodded, not wanting to push any farther and gently pulled away. He pressed a chaste kiss to your crown before helping you stand and pulling you into a bone-crushing hug. But it was all you needed.

Keeping your arms around his neck, he gently began guiding you into the kitchen, you walking backward and him forward. You remained interlocked as you both stepped into the 'sacred room' as you called it. You smiled as you both waddled into the room. He reached behind you to grab a few things and you remained in place, content with your position. He pulled away and you whined but a grin found its way onto your face when you saw what he had reached for. He held up a (cookie/mini donut/small treat of choice) in his metal hand with a small smile and (tea/coffee/beverage of choice) in his right hand. You giggled as he brought the treat up to your lips. You sank your teeth into the treat and joy bubbled up inside you as he handed you the beverage. Pigging out with a smile, you began feeling much better than before.

He watched lovingly, with that look in his eyes that he always offered you after you kissed or said the three special words. It was cliche, but you couldn't care less. and you were glad the feeling was mutual.

"Do you wanna talk 'bout it?" He smiled softly at you as you sighed and nodded. You might as well get everything out and try again tomorrow.

"This morning my hair and makeup wouldn't cooperate, then my car wouldn't start and I had to take the train. It was so busy I missed the first train and had to wait for the next one. I got to work late and had to rush to finish a file but I messed it up and my boss yelled at me. My coworkers kept giving me nasty looks and then I was so busy I couldn't eat lunch. By the time I got a break, my shift was over so I took the train back and some guy spilled his drink all over me when he was trying to sit in the window seat. And then, I come home and the elevator is out of order and I have to walk up eight flights of stairs in a pencil skirt and six-inch heels." After you finished, you had a silly grin spread across your face and you were laughing hysterically.

Bucky laughed with you as you told your story and the view of him laughing beside you made you feel a thousand times better. You were no longer upset about it because of him.

Upon realization, you stopped laughing and shot him a playful glare. "Wait, that was your plan, wasn't it?" You cocked an eyebrow at him as he pulled a perplexed expression. "You didn't wanna hear about what happened, did you? You just wanted me to feel better and you knew that if I told my story, I'd be laughing by the end." You rose eyebrows at him and he smiled sheepishly. "You don't even care about my story!" You laughed heartily and he chuckled.

"Sorry..." He looked away with a smile on his face before fixing his gaze on you. "It helped though, didn't it?"

"I guess you're right." You giggled softly, leaning in to kiss his cheek and he blushed and looked away to hide his embarrassment. "You're adorable." You pecked his lips and took his hands in yours. "Thank you for helping me feel better." You smiled and squeezed his hands. His puppy-dog eyes flitted to lock with yours and your stomach fluttered.

"I love you, Doll." Your stomach fluttered once again at the nickname he proceeded to call you as you flashed your pearly whites timorously. You resisted the urge to kiss him again and your cheeks began to throb from smiling.

"I love you too, Buck." He leaned forward and caught your lips in a beguiling kiss, your noses squishing together as your lips met. You giggled sheepishly as your noses pressed together and you felt him smile into the kiss. You pulled away, breathless and panting but that familiar look of love was blooming in his eyes again. "Very much."

Bucky smiled and fiddled with his hands in his lap bashfully. "You're amazing, Doll."

"I know." You giggled before continuing. "You tell me every day."

"I have to make sure you know." His smile widened as heat spread throughout your cheeks, brightening your (color) skin.

"Don't worry, I know." You kissed his cheek, again, and shook your head.

"Good." You began to walk away from your love when his digits latched onto you, wrapping around your wrists and holding you in your place. "Wait." You turned towards him with a questioning look upon your face when he pulled your down and placed a sloppy kiss to your parted lips. You kissed back, resisting the urge to smile and butterflies formed in your stomach, brushing their wings along the lining of your stomach. He pulled away with a sheepish smirk plastered across his face. "There."

You shook your head and playfully rolled your eyes. "You're a dork."

"I'm your dork." He smirked and you groaned before giggling softly.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Wait but-"

"Hush!" You laughed as you pointed towards him with a playful look of warning on your face. "You are not my dork."

"But I'm yours." He wiggled his eyebrows and you facepalmed with an exasperated groan and a sigh.

"Fine. You're mine," You said in an inaudible voice, mumbling quietly as you spoke, so as to keep your words a secret.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Bucky smirked, obviously having heard exactly what you said but wanting to hear it again. That sneaky snake.

"I'm yours!" You repeated vehemently with a fake, annoyed expression on your face. You tried to ignore the proud smile on his face as you eyed him from the corner of your vision with a miniature smile.

"That's what I thought." He smirked and neared you smoothly, pressing a sweet kiss to your crown.

"You're infuriating." You released an over exaggerated groan and then giggled softly, failing to contain your joy.

"But, you love me."

"Yes, yes I do."


End file.
